Interesting Birthday Present
by thevoltageprincess
Summary: When it's your best friend's birthday, you have to make sure that you get them something, (or perhaps someone) that they'll like, right?


*Thank you to those who informed me of the formatting issues!

" _Fuck_ , it's cold."

Brown, almost lightly reddish short hair fluttered somewhat as a gust of wind passed by, having a shiver go by a male who stood there at the corner of the street, some others who were like him standing around as well and waiting. They were waiting for a car to come by, waiting for someone to come and request for their services of being able to please someone in order to make money for the night. Lovino, while seeming to be one who would never do this type of thing, did it of of need. He needed to help support his younger brother, Feliciano and be able to get him somewhere in life, even while he could get nowhere in his own. He just wanted the younger Vargas brother to actually be able to make something of himself, and not let him end up like Lovino,himself,who stood there somewhat impatiently, colder than anything due to the unbearably somewhat harsh weather brought along by the month of February.

The fact that he wasn't exactly wearing so much didn't exactly help either, but it was what was needed for the job. It was what Lovino had learned that customers, women, men, and anyone else who identified as anything, happened to like to see him in. Underneath the jacket that covered half of his thighs, Lovino happened to be wearing some lingerie which definitely made his body look pleasing to the eye. It was a small lace top that went around his chest, and got tied at the neck so that it would stay. With a bright red ribbon placed in the middle of the black lace of the top, underneath the top, came down two pieces of the leather with red ribbon crossed over between them, the two pieces spreading out to reach the top of the part of the thong (which also had another red ribbon on top of it), which barely covered anything of his front, making him all the more appealing and attractive. At the sides of the only useless thong, it went around his hips only to the behind of the thong, which definitely made him look good from behind as well. From those two pieces that went around his hips, again two more went down the upper part of his thighs, only to meet two more bows placed upon garters that went down his legs. So, with the jacket he wore, only the garters were showing, which all in all wasn't so bad. It did make him look good, even with not much of the clothes showing due to the jacket.

Anyways, even with what was covering him, he couldn't help but be somewhat chilly, and so a sigh escaped his lips as Lovino glanced around the passing cars of the street, going towards who knew where. He never did like this job, but for once he wanted someone to take him from here, and get him some place warm. He absolutely could not stand the cold. Oh, if only someone came today…

It seemed as if his prayers were answered, because in a matter of minutes, a pure black and unfamiliar car came to the end of the street where they were, and slowly came to a stop as the tinted window from said car slowly came down to reveal two faces. One, was of a blonde man,whose hair was slightly wave and rather long. His eyes could be deemed slightly curious as he looked around, trying to see past the head of the other male sitting in the passenger's seat. The one sitting in the passenger's seat had eyes the color of fresh blood, while both his hair and skin were so light that it could possibly be literally white. He, too, looked around, wanting to see whom he could choose from.

Lovino was about to go, perhaps get the attention of these men (though the thought of having to please two kind of sucked) but someone reached the car before he got the chance to move. It was a woman he had talked to earlier, one who was now making sure that the front of her jacket was somewhat low so that her cleavage was showing quite clearly as she leaned down and rested along the edge of the car. It was then that the male crossed his arms over his chest, another soft sigh escaping his lips. When would he ever be able to stop doing this? Looking away from the car that now stood there, he bit his lips gently and glanced away, beginning to get lost in thought when he heard his name being called by the voice of the woman who had approached the men in the car. "Lovino!"

Surprised for a mere second, but then realizing that he was being called, Lovino, with arms still crossed over his chest, approached the car as the woman who called him walked off. So apparently he was wanted? "How much?" one of the males asked, seeming to be willing to pay more than enough to get him.

Well…someone was definitely desperate to get laid.

Once giving his price, and it being agreed on, Lovino hesitantly got into the car, hoping that this wasn't really two men undercover as cops or perhaps some crazy ass killers or anything of the sort. It seemed as if they weren't though, so perhaps things would be okay.

Managing to put his seat belt on as he got in the back, once the car began to move, Lovino looked out towards the window, still not so used to selling his body. Every time he made a deal with someone, it felt like he was just giving himself away like he was nothing, just some sex toy or something along the sorts. Doing this for a living really brought down his what he thought was his self-worth, but it was what was necessary in order to pay the bills.

It seemed as if the men up front caught on to the fact that he wasn't one to talk, and nor did he want to, because they kept to themselves, going on and on about some guy named Antonio and how he was going to like this as they neared continued to drive down the streets, now near their destination.

And then once hearing that he wasn't going to be pleasing them, but instead some other guy, Lovino's head sharply turned towards them, and he spoke up. "Wait, why the fuck did you pay me if I'm not doing this for either of you but for someone else?"

"Because, mon ami, today is our friend's birthday, and you are his birthday present, from us," the blonde one explained.

"Yea, Toni hasn't gotten laid in a few months so we thought why not? And that's why you're here."

Managing to suppress the groan that was about to leave his lips, some inaudible were were muttered under Lovino's breath in Italian, him internally glad that he wasn't about to be brought somewhere dangerous but instead to someone else's home, though he still thought that him being a gift to some guy was still rather an….interesting gift to give someone. He only hoped that this Antonio guy, whoever he was, was at least attractive.

Arriving faster than he had anticipated they would, the car in which he had been picked up in slowly came to a stop in the middle of the road in one of the much quieter parts of the city, only the sounds of the few passing cars coming by now and then being the noise to disrupt such a weird silence that Lovino was not used to. Even as the men, whose names he'd learned to be Gilbert and Francis, chatted excitedly about how Antonio would certainly like his present, he said nothing, eyes simply glancing around the house from the outside as they approached the front door. If only he and Feliciano could live in such a house like this rather than that apartment they shared….someday, perhaps.

Following after both overly excited men who simply went into the house without knocking, Lovino went in after them doing the same and taking his shoes off, assuming that it was fine that he went in as well. If it was a problem, him coming in just like the others without doing it like someone normally would, then _fuck_ whoever had a problem with it because he was not about to stand in that damn cold any longer than he had to.

It seemed as if, thankfully, it was in the clear that he simply waltzed in, because even as both Gilbert and Francis began to walk around and they heard the door being shut, they made no comments. "He's not anywhere around here….you think he actually listened and stayed in the bedroom like we asked him to?" Gilbert almost snickered, surprised that their friend seemed to have actually done as he had been asked of.

"I think so."

So, agreeing to go up to the bedroom to see if that was where the person they were looking for was located, after looking back at Lovino, who was simply following them both, Francis led the way towards the stairs, Lovino being the last one as he went up after them both to the bedroom. As he was about to enter after Gilbert and Francis, Gilbert told him to wait out in the hallway for a moment, hiding behind the door which was open so that he wouldn't be seen until called to come inside. Although finding that the request only annoyed him and made the Italian roll his eyes, he did as told, wishing that he could just get this over with already. Honestly…but he was getting paid well for this, after all.

"Antonio~! I'm so glad that you stayed in here like we asked!"

"Ah yeah, no problem! Why did you want me to stay in here, though?"

A new, rich in tone and Spanish accented voice was heard. One that made a chill run through Lovino's body, him wondering what this person looked like, and as much as he wanted to peek, he decided not to. "Because! You getting your present required you to stay in here!"

"Oh…bueno, then. Since I stayed in here, can I have my present now?"

The voice then sounded so childish, so very childish and excited that Lovino was beginning to think that this person perhaps wasn't what he was imagining or expecting.

"Of course, mon cheri!"

"Oi, Lovino~!"

Taking that as his cue, Lovino came out from behind the open door and slowly stepped into the room, eyes scanning the area and taking in everything before him. He noticed the way that Gilbert, that red-eyed, obnoxious idiot, was staring at him with somewhat of a grin on his face, enjoying how he looked even with a light jacket over him. God, just seeing Lovino in garters was enough to seduce anyone. He also noticed that Francis was looking over at Antonio, enjoying the reaction of his friend, who definitely was trying to understand what was occurring. And Antonio…oh God, Lovino definitely noticed Antonio. This was the man he would spend the night with, the man he would please and do what he could for him for the money he was paid.

This man was so utterly attractive, that it even made Lovino somewhat shy to be standing there before him, him not used to actually getting customers who were attractive enough to make him feel so flustered to be dressed like this. And as he came to a stop before him on the bed, a hand at his hip as he looked over to the Spaniard, a look of lust clouded over his olive eyes, him even getting a slight smirk himself as he gave Antonio a bit of a flirtatious wink. Perhaps, this would actually be something he would enjoy? Who knew. What he did know, however, was that even though he did feel somewhat flustered and shy, this guy was so physically attractive that he would be sure to do the job right.

Antonio, on the other hand, who was sitting there at the edge of the bed with his legs somewhat spread and his hands behind him, supporting him up, was definitely more flustered than anything. God, the moment he saw the man enter the room, his heart began to pound in his chest and he could feel himself grow somewhat nervous. His cheeks turned to such a bright shade of pink once seeing that grin on his face and receiving a wink, unsure of what to say. He didn't understand….sure, Lovino was definitely attractive as fuck but what exactly was he doing here?

"Wha–What's going on?" He managed to stutter, ripping his gaze from the already flirty Italian.

"This is Lovino," Gilbert explained with a excited look on his face as he looked over the Italian from behind, and let Francis speak over him once seeing the blonde motioning to let him continue.

"And he's going to be spending the night with you. You can do anything, as long as it's consented, of course. So…ah, have fun~," Francis hummed, motioning to Gilbert that it was then to take their leave.

So as they made their way towards the door, ignoring Antonio's stuttering as he attempted to say something in order to confirm what exactly was going on, Gilbert almost closed it completely before saying quickly, "You can thank us for getting you laid later~!"

It was silent for a mere second, Antonio looking towards the door while feeling his heart racing in his chest with his face completely and utterly flustered. But then he heard the sound of what seemed like a zipper coming from the person standing before him, and so he moved his gaze to the person whom he understood would spend the night with him, only to see him slowly pulling down the zipper of his jacket. Once he did and Antonio realized what he wearing, there was no doubt, the bulge in his pants was quite obvious at the moment. Lovino did notice that, and somewhat of a mischievous look came to his face as he saw Antonio bite his lip, as if unsure what to do with himself, or with what was even going on.

Letting his jacket fall form his shoulders and to the floor, Lovino took slow steps forwards, knowing that in order to get this done right, he would have to tease a bit first. "Ciao, Antonio~," He purred, getting himself comfortable as he came to be straddling the other's legs, arms wrapped around the other's neck as their eyes met for a mere moment before Lovino broke the gaze, and he came in close to whisper in his ear rather sensually and seductively, so much that such simple words made Antonio shiver somewhat, along with the fact that he no longer felt an arm wrapped around his neck but instead it was extended down, as a hand now cupped the bulge of his pants as Lovino then spoke up again, his voice sounding so seducing and captivating as he then ran his tongue over the rim of the male's ear so very slowly.

" _Seems like we'll be having some fun tonight…no?"_


End file.
